ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Kenji Kamiyama
| birth_place = Saitama Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Anime television and film director, artist and screenwriter | years_active = | spouse = | website = }} is a Japanese anime director. He has worked regularly with the anime studio and production enterprise Production I.G, such as his work on Jin-Roh, Patlabor, Blood: The Last Vampire, and for whom he has directed the Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex anime television series, which was followed on into a second season, Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG and a TV movie, Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Solid State Society. After working as a background artist for productions such as Akira and Kiki's Delivery Service, he joined Team Oshii at Production I.G, contributing the screenplay of Blood: The Last Vampire and working as animation director for Jin-Roh. In 2002 he made his directorial debut with MiniPato, followed by Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex and Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG. In 2007, after almost six years of work on the Stand Alone Complex world, he directed the TV series Guardian of the Sacred Spirit and Eden of the East. Filmography * DuckTales (1987), backgrounds * Patlabor (1988–1989), backgrounds * Burn Up! (1991), art director * Hakkenden: Legend of the Dog Warriors (1990–1991, 1993–1995), art director * Roujin Z (1991), assistant art director * Genocyber (1994), art director * Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade (1998), unit director * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (1999–2000), scripts for episodes 3, 10 and 21 * Medabots (1999–2000), storyboards for episodes 19, 34, 41, 48 and episode director for 34, 41, 48 * Popolocrois Story II (2000), storyboards * Blood: The Last Vampire (2000), screenplay, planning assistance * Mini Pato (2002), director * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2002–2003), director, series composition, script, storyboard, chief writer * Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2004–2005), director, series composition, script, storyboard, chief writer * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Solid State Society (2006), director, script, storyboard * Eat and Run: 6 Beautiful Grifters (2007), segment director * Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2007), director, script * Eden of the East (2009), director, series composition, script, storyboard, chief writer * Eden of the East - Air Communication (2009), director, screenplay * Eden of the East - The King of Eden (2009), director, screenplay * Eden of the East - Paradise Lost (2010), director, screenplay * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Solid State Society 3D (2011), director, script, storyboard * 009 Re:Cyborg (2012), director, script * Cyborg 009 Call of Justice (2016), chief director * Ancien and the Magic Tablet (2017), director, screenplay * Ultraman (2019), co-director with Shinji Aramaki * New Ghost in the Shell project (TBA), co-director with Shinji Aramaki References }} External links * Interview with Kenji Kamiyama * * Category:1966 births Category:Japanese anime directors Category:Background artists Category:Japanese storyboard artists Category:Living people Category:People from Saitama Prefecture